A Zombie Survival Guide
by DA Whisper
Summary: A Zombie Survival Guide. My Idea's on what You should do if it happend.


Like many many people before me I've had ton's of conversations on how to survive the " Zombie Apocalypse" Over the years and many hours of thinking about it I've come up with a Survival Plan. It's just one of many idea's that could save your life If it ever happened. { which it could. }The walking Dead sorta nailed what May cause this to happen Tho I personally think the government will be the cause of this Apocalypse. The AID's virus is inside of us and HIV awakens the virus Now if we ALL have this virus that's asleep deep in our gens , Than whose to say there isn't something else hidden inside of us? { bet that's an unwanted fun fact but yes its true The AID's virus is inside all of us Its just asleep }

A Zombie Survival Guide.

When the "Zombie Apocalypse" occurs, don't panic! I know that's going to be the first reaction when it happens but that will be a huge factor in whether you live long enough to get out alive. In the first few days of this outbreak of walking dead, people who solely live to eat human flesh, the government is going to try and maintain control. First, a few cases will make it on the evening news and people will be sitting on their sofas drinking or munching on a snack, talking about how awful it is, but thankful it's happening a few states away. Then a few days later it'll be closer to home and a sense of fear will creep in. The National Guard will be dispatched and Marshal Law will take affect and the reality will hit home. This is happening.

The first thing you should know is DON'T panic. It's only just begun. You have a short minute to get your shit together. Make a list of supplies. There's going to be a lot of stuff that you'll need to survive. Don't get stupid and pack your Xbox. You won't need it and it'll eat up room that you'll need in your car.

Here's a list to help get you started.

-Make sure you have a supply of water. If it's just you, a few gallons will due for the time being.{Future Note: Don't throw the empty jugs away; they'll come in handy}

-Food. Skip the fridge; if it can't keep at room temp, you don't need it. Non-perishable's, Canned foods such as beans or tuna fish, Boxes of mac and cheese, so forth, are the kinds of food you need.

{You don't need the whole kitchen. Pack a pot and frying pan. The pot can be used to boil water in the future}

-Medical supplies. Example: antibiotics, pain killers and bandages.

-Clothing. You don't need your whole closet. Pack a couple of changes of clothes and call it good.

-If you have a camping stove, pack it.

-Camping gear. The idea of sleeping outside in the open is an uneasy thought, but shit happens and you'll regret not having it later.

-Blankets, at least one if you have the room. {At some point, you'll need it}

-Weapons. Don't get stupid and start shooting anything that moves. Use it if you have to; otherwise keep the barrel faced down. If you can get away with using a bow or bat, take down the zombie that way. Shooting one lone Zombie can cause a whole herd of dead people to start your way.

-Avoid highways and interstates; if you know of another road to get you where you need to go, take it. The highways will be jammed and you'll end up at a standstill and out in the open. Where there are people, there's gonna be someone who's infected.

If you don't have any place to go, make a stand. Park your car facing the road. Lock all the doors except one of the back doors. Hide the keys somewhere in the car, like under the back seat or one of the pockets in the back seat, or under the tire near the unlocked door. Don't hide them under the front seat, glove compartment, or center console; those will be the first places people will look to steal your car.

Pack what you can spare; maybe a gallon or two of water and a provision of food in the trunk and at least a gallon of gas. Nail doors and windows shut, board up your windows. If it's a two story house, only board up the first floor.

Make sure to leave two exits, one door and a window. Board the window you can pull the wood off if you have to. If you have spray paint, black out the windows. The less people can see in the better. If you have a two story, black out the upper windows as well, but leave a small area that allows you to see out. You can use a towel or sheet to cover it when you're not looking out; same thing applies to the first floor. If you have a basement, use it.

Have an exit strategy planed. If you become over run make sure you have at least two ways to get to your car as fast as possible.

Example: Roof access.

Put a ladder on the roof closest to the car. If you become overrun, grab your bag{s}, get on the roof, use the ladder to climb down to the car, and haul ass.

If you don't have access to the roof, park your car close to the window that you're using as an exit.

Don't assume that all zombie movies are right; we have no idea if Zombies are slow moving mindless creatures. For all we know, they could be faster than the living or just as fast. Watch. Study them if you can. The more you know the better off you are.

Fear. It's a natural reaction to something like this. But don't let the fear overtake you. Fear will cost you precious time. A second of hesitation can mean the difference between escaping alive or getting eaten alive.

An effective way to kill a Zombie is to sever the central nervous system, i.e. blunt force trauma to the brain.

Example: Bullet to the brain. Sever the link between the brain and the spinal cord {found on the back of the neck at the base of the skull}.

Be prepared to kill a friend or loved one, if they get bitten. There's a 24 hour window from being bitten and turning. Don't allow this person to turn. It'll put everyone else in danger. In most cases, a virus will cause high fever and disorientation. Take that time to put that person to rest. Fact is, they're already dead.

If for whatever reason you have to leave, such as, it has become too dangerous to stay or you ran out of supplies, keep to back roads and plan your stops. It's not like making a store run for sugar.

Avoid larger, well known stores. Those are to be more likely infested with zombies.

If George A. Romero, creator of "Dawn of the Dead", had it right, Zombies might, on some level, go to places they liked or frequented often.

Keep to small town shops; restock on ammo, food, and water.

Never stay in one place for too long, unless you've found a place that can be defended easily.

Circle the gas station a few times and make sure the area is fairly clear. Try and take out the Zombies, if it's only a few, as quietly as you can. As I said before, others will hear gun fire and start your way. You don't want to ring the dinner bell if you don't have to.

Fill the car and extra gas cans, if you have them.

NEVER assume that a store is empty because it looks empty when you walk in. Clear the store before restocking. Check back rooms, bathrooms, and behind counters; don't forget to look inside the freezer.

Listen. You're trying to be quiet, they're not; you'll hear them before they hear you.

Don't stick to modern laws. Practice B&E: Breaking and Entering. Raids will help keep you alive. If you break into houses, try and stick to country homes.

Most people who live in the country have weapons and ammo. Country people like to stock up on food to lessen trips to town. Don't be afraid to take them. If no one's home, they probably aren't coming back, and therefore don't need them anyways.

Avoid hospitals. Try and stick to raiding pharmacies. Hospitals will probably be overrun as well. When this starts, people bitten will go to the E.R.

Pharmacies will have almost everything you'll need.

One of the things I've thought about recently is the cold. They might be dead, but they're creating some kind of heat by friction, as the body moves, so the cold must affect them in some way. Head North. Winters should slow them down. They'll freeze just like us. Kind of hard to eat you when their frozen.

It's just a theory, but I'd bet it's a good one. At the very least, you'll have six to eight months where zombies will be few and far between. Take that time to find a place that you can fortify.

Don't just restock, build up your supplies. There isn't going to be power; no phone, no internet, nothing from the modern world that we've come to rely on in our everyday lives.

Stock up on wood for cooking and heat. The less you have to go into the woods to cut down trees, the better.

Learn to hunt; there isn't going to be a truck that drops off hamburger meat every week.

Deer, rabbits, even squirrels, learn to clean and cook them.

If you have a secure area to start a garden, do so. It'll be easy on one of your raids to grab seeds. Put them in the ground and water. It's not an overnight deal, but canned foods should hold you over until then.

Don't get too comfortable. Always have an exit strategy. Always have a redundancy, backup, plan, like the house. Face all vehicles towards the road and always within running distance. The longest it should take to get from point A to point B should be less than a minute. Always have the vehicle stocked and ready to bail. You don't want to have to take a minute to pack a bag and go; it should already be packed.

It's not going to be like it was. When it comes down to it, humans will do only for themselves and what will help them survive.

Now, I'm not saying that every person you come across in the new world is going to stab you and steal all your shit. I am saying it could happen. Be prepared to defend yourself from people who aren't infected.

It's in our nature to do whatever needs to be done to survive. If there are children in the picture, be aware that there isn't anything a parent or relative wouldn't do to ensure that the children are safe. Keep in mind, if you're inside a place that's safe, and they're outsiders with children, the parents could try and force their way in. (Though if there are children standing outside the fence, with zombies on their ass, I would hope you'd let them in.)

If you let outsiders in, always keep them in your line of sight. Keep a look out for any action that would suggest they're going to become violent towards you and your people.

Talk with them, ask them where they're from and how they made it as far as they have. If anything, they could have tips and ideas you hadn't thought of.

See if they're willing to share what supplies they have. If they're willing, then that would suggest they're not interested in taking over. It's a bridge, it goes both ways. If they offer something, offer something back. After all, ya'll are humans.

Oh, and another note. I've only seen maybe two zombie movies that have shown or implied that animals were also able to become infected. Taking into account that some things can be shared between animals and humans, such as colds and more notable, rabies, it is in the realm of possibilities that they could also become infected.

Keep that in mind.

If you have a beloved Fido or Mr. Kittysworth, and they get bit, keep a close eye on them and see if they show signs of changing. If they do, put them down; the last thing you need is a crazed dog or cat on the attack. They're smaller and faster and able to get to you in ways that a zombie couldn't.

This is My Zombie Survival Guide. I hope it was insightful and helpful. If you have any ideas, please let me know in a review and I could add it to This Survival Guide, with credit given to you of course.

Thank you for reading!

A/N: REVIEW! I worked really hard on this ^_^


End file.
